


She Is My Heart

by yasmamamercury (Em_1)



Series: Coping with Quarantine [23]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, F/M, Impact Play, Pegging, Praise Kink, Punishment, Strap-Ons, Sub Brian May, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_1/pseuds/yasmamamercury
Summary: "Anita domming the hell out of Bri." That's all 😌
Relationships: Anita Dobson/Brian May
Series: Coping with Quarantine [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669213
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	She Is My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to throw in this special, final drabble that originally wasn't part of the ones I wrote for this specific collection, but I've been dying for a reason to post it so here we are. 
> 
> Special shoutout to Sammy (@sammyspreadyourwings) for bringing the (much needed) Brian/Anita content into my life in the first place 😘

"What do you say, Brian?" Anita's voice cut through the haze Brian was floating in. 

He shivered when he felt her palm smooth over the most recent welt the whip had left on his ass. 

"T-Thank you, Miss." His own voice sounded distant to his ears.

Anita smiled down at the snivelling mess of her husband beneath her. The dark rope she had used to bind Brian's hands behind his back was a sharp contrast to the pale expanse of his skin. 

"Good boy," She purred.

Her fingers trailed over the knots that tied Brian's calves to his thighs, forcing him to kneel on the bed, taking the opportunity to make sure they were still secure.

"One more," she told him, once she determined everything was still in order.

Anita brought the whip down on Brian’s ass again with perfectly calculated strength that she could really only achieve by years of practice. 

Brian heard the crack of the whip a split second before he felt the sharp, hot pain radiate through his body. He cried out, burying his face in the pillow that was propped beneath his chest. 

Anita's fingers snaked into Brian's curls and she tugged his head up roughly,

"Let me hear you, baby."

Tears stung Brian's eyes at the force of her grip and his cock twitched where it was hanging hard and heavy between his spread legs. He would have come ages ago had it not been for the snug metallic ring at the base of his cock. Brian whimpered as he forced out,

"Thank you, Miss."

"Such a good boy for me." 

Anita guided Brian's head back down to the pillow and gently rubbed at the sore spot on his scalp. As Brian relaxed at the touch, the plug that was nestled inside of him shifted to brush against his prostate. 

"Please," Brian mewled at the spark that shot through his body, pleasure flooding his senses. "Please."

"What do you want, baby? Tell me."

Anita's voice was so sweet in his ear as she reached down to play with the plug, gently easing it in and out of Brian's stretched hole. Brian moaned and tried to push his hips back but he didn't have enough leverage. 

"Want you to fuck me, please, Miss, _please_." 

Anita kissed his neck and shoulders before sitting back with a pleased hum.

"You _have_ been a good boy for me today, and you took your punishment so well." 

She eased the plug out of Brian's ass and he whined at the sudden emptiness he felt. 

"Shh, you're okay," Anita soothed, tossing the plug aside. 

Brian closed his eyes and let her words surround him as he waited patiently, listening to the familiar wet sounds of Anita slicking up her strap-on with lube. 

He started when he felt the cool silicone tip press against his entrance and Anita rubbed at his hip before tightening her grip to steady him. 

"Give me a colour, love," she instructed. 

"Green, please," Brian replied without any hesitation, he was dying to be filled. 

It was all Anita needed to hear before pushing her cock inside Brian with a slow, steady motion. 

A string of filthy moans left Brian’s mouth as he felt himself stretch around her. He could feel every realistic detail of her cock as Anita bottomed out before she began thrusting into him, building up a steady pace. 

“Look at you, you take my cock so well,” She praised. 

Brian felt his entire body flush at her words, his need for release building up stronger with every passing second. He was so hard it hurt and when Anita shifted angles to pound steadily against his prostate, Brian let his desperation take him, tears welling up in his eyes as he begged brokenly, 

“Please, Miss, please - _ah, fuck!_ \- please, can I come?” 

“Oh, baby, do you need to let go, hm? You want to come on my cock?” 

“Please,” Brian begged again. 

His hips jerked forward against his ties when he felt her hand reach down and wrap around his cock, the intensity almost too much for him to bear. He sobbed in relief when he felt Anita work the tight ring off him, his blood pumping in his ears as Brian’s world narrowed down to nothing but the feel of her moving against his body. 

She let go of his cock in favour of gripping his hips as she worked her thrusts up to a brutal pace, knowing Brian wouldn’t last much longer. 

“Come for me, sweet boy,” She encouraged, “I know you don’t need me to touch you. Go on and make a mess of yourself for me.” 

It only took a few more snaps of her hips for Brian’s pleasure to build up to a point of no return. He cried out as his orgasm took him, hot ropes of come painting his chest and the sheets beneath him as Anita fucked him to completion. 

Brian’s cries turned to whimpers as he sagged against the mattress, both of them taking a moment to catch their breaths. 

It wasn’t long before Anita worked swiftly to undo Brian’s ties, bending and stretching his limbs to restore proper circulation and ease any soreness Brian may be feeling. She slathered his favourite cream on his body, paying particular attention to the welts on his ass and the red marks the ropes had left on his skin. 

The feeling of her hands kneading his muscles had Brian’s cock slowly filling out again, causing a few satisfied groans to escape his throat as he floated happily in the afterglow of his release. 

When Anita finally gathered Brian in her arms, he looked up at her with his hazel eyes still hazy and blown wide. He sucked his bottom lip between his teeth before asking shyly,

"Can - can I please fuck you, Miss?" 

**Author's Note:**

> There were a few firsts for me in this one: my first time writing Brian/Anita, and my first time writing F/M. Let me know what you think! 
> 
> I hope this is a satisfying conclusion to the series. A big thank you to everyone who's read along so far, please stay as safe and healthy as you all possibly can 💕💕
> 
> And if you don't know this already, you can always come chat with me, send me prompts/request or whatever it may be on tumblr: @yasmamamercury 😘


End file.
